1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a panorama photographing function and a method for controlling an operation of the mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones and the like now include a variety of features such as multimedia functions including the ability to capture pictures or moving images, play music, arrange image files, play games, receive broadcasting programs, etc.
Generally, terminals can be divided into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. Further, mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals, for example.
In addition, because the terminals include a wireless Internet function and a multimedia function, the size of the display screen of the mobile terminal has been increasing. Thus, users can capture and display high picture quality images using their terminal. However, because the mobile terminal is small-sized, the user is limited to taking pictures within a narrow region through the camera.
Thus, to photograph an image in a wide region, the user must take a plurality of photographs covering the wide region, and then use their personal computer to combine the plurality of photographs into a single picture shown the wide region. This process is very inconvenient for the user.